Away From The Sun
by AnonymousTumblrGirl
Summary: Jasper and Alice set of on a journey to find the Cullens. Sorry, I'm not to big on long stories or summary. Check it out, you'll like it. Also check out my other stories. R&R Complete. But I will write more Jalice stories, stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

By JasperHaleXOXO

I don't own ANYTHING. Though I wish I did.

Please R&R

It was an over cast day. Perfect for any vampire trying to stay out of the sun. And good for two vampires imparticuallar. Mary Alice Brandon (Alice) and Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was sitting in a diner for no reason. Waiting for the next bus to get away probably, Alice was there on a mission. Ever since she could last rember she had seen herself finding this man. And she would. Alice had walked miles trying ot find him. She knew she would, she walked everywhere with a smiling, most people would be sad and exausted from this, but she knew there would be a great reward. And a story to tell. And so this is Away From The Sun.

JPOV

It had been 30 or was it 47 or maybe 37 days, oh well it had been a while since I tasted human blood. It was getting harder to find food in such a barren town. I order a coffee' just to get the lady at the counter to leave me alone. I got the feeling like something was waiting for me here. Every since Peter and Charlotte told me of new life up north I had the feeling something grand was going to happen, but everytime I got close it was tured to shattered glass. No matter. I would eventually find hope. Then a girl, kinda pixxie like almost, came right up to me. As if she knew me. And I could sense she did.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She said

"Sorry Ma'am." I said, playing along. She reached out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt Hope.

"I'm Alice, I'm just like you," She said as we walked out the door together into the woods, "Only I can forsee things like a psychic! I saw you here and just knew I had to find you. You may already know this, but there's a life for us outside killing and war, and I saw someone who can help us. Help you. They are traveling towards the Olympic Peninsula and I think we can follow and catch up with them." She said, she must have planned this all out. If there was any hope for us at all I would follow her. I felt a conection with her stronger than with any other girl.

"Okay. So you've forseen us with these other people. How would they know a life out of killing and war. We're hunters, how can we live like what your telling me?" I was confussed, all my life I hadn't heard of any other way to keep strong but by human blood. She just smiled at me and said, "I'll show you." She led me off into a forest, there was a small stream with a few deer. 'Did she want me to eat the deer?' I asked myself. Alice turned and nodded as if she knew what I was thinking, she headed towards one leaping gracefully like a gazzelle, prancing towards the deer waiting for the right moment and then, like a lion preying she lunged at the deer hitting a vein perfectly on the neck. She drained what seemed to be the blood and life out of the deer. I was thirsty, no doubt about it, but I perfered richer blood. I perfered human blood. The thirst began to burn, watching the blood come from the animal. And if I wanted to get away from war and killing. This would have to be a start.

I tried to follow a bigger deer, trying to copy the movements she had made. It wasn't easy, I was used to luring a human close by and just being able to drink. These creatures we're smarter. They seemed to know what was comming for them. That I was comming for them. I saw it stop to get a drink, and then I lunged. I missed the vein at first but I took another bite and hit it. I warm flow tasted okay. It didn't satify my thirst though. It may never satify my thirst. I just knew if there was any hope, I had to do whatever it took. And even if it meant draining a herd of deer, I would try, not only for me, but for the girl that watched me. She seemed to know I didn't like it too well. She walked over to me and told me it was time to go. We couldn't stay in one place for too long. I began to think I was falling for her. I might actually have found a reason to exist. I knew that I liked her, more than a conection it was a love. And I hoped she felt the same way too. The sun began to set over the horizon, and we walked off, knowing there wasa brighter future ahead. The first taste of new blood, and not the last taste of old.


	2. First Sight, Fist Love

By JasperHaleXOXO

I don't own ANYTHING. Though I wish I did.

Please R&R

JPOV

So another day, we've been walking. I continued to follow her,though I'm not entirely sure why. We seemed to be lost, and no matter how many times I asked her to get a map, she rufused.

"So, we not lost? And you don't need a map?" I asked for the third time.

"No, I know where we are and where we're going. Trust me." She said again, with those inoccent eyes. I trusted her, I just felt like we needed some sort of direction.

"I trust you. I know your trying to help, but we've only drank once in two days, we're going to get weak, and if we keep walking through barren woods, we're almost positive to find more...vampires."

"I know, just wait! I know wha-" She stopped and stared at nothing, I had never seen her get a vision and this was kinda weird. I waited for her to snap back.

"Uhh...Alice?" I asked to see if she was okay.

"We're getting closer!" She said, grabbing my hand as she ran. She ran to an open field, full of buffalo. Now I knew where we were, we must be on the border of Canada. She must have followed the other vampires here before they we're going to the Olympic Peninsulia. I saw someone in the field feeding on the buffalo.

"Is that one of them?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, that's Emmett. The others must have moved out to set up camp. We should just watch we don't want them to see us as a threat, but as friends." Alice slowly danced towards one of the buffalo, gently petting it before moving the hair from it neck and feeding on the helpless animal. I was curious about Emmett. He was strong, but weak in skill. A woman walked from the woods onto the field, she had blonde hair and expensive clothes, she walked over to the feeding vampire, Emmett, and gave him a kiss. They must be married. We're they the leaders of the coven, no, they looked a little young to be by themselves.

"Jazzie, come on. You wanted to feed. Don't worry, they don't know were here yet." Alice said, she noticed I was staring at the blonde.

"That's Rosalie. She's with Emmett. Then Esme and Carlisle are setting up camp, along with Edward. They pretend to be related." Alice said, she gave me a hug and and pulled me out onto the field to feed. She danced on feeding on what buffalo she could. I tried as hard as I could to just drink the blood, it just wasn't satifing my need. Alice and I then watched the other vampires as they talked about their plans. They planned on making another stop in a Canadian field and then going straight to the Olympic Peninsulia. The night came quickly, more quickly than I could remember when I was in Texas. The stars sparkling in the night sky like we do in the sun. I remembered this night better than any other night with Alice. We set our own camp up a mile or two away (to keep a safe distance) and we told each other more about ourselves.

"So, how did you...you know become a vampire?" She sat in front of the fire, the light making her pale skin seem paler.

"Well, I was in the military, kinda, escorting women and their children when a few women attacked me, when I awakened they told me they had changed me. I felt inhumanly strong, and I helped them do the dirty work, I bit people taking away their lives and when they grew weak, I finished them off." I didn't like my story anymore than the next person, that's why I was relived to hear about Peter and Charlotte finding hope.

"What about you?" I asked her. She squinted her eyes trying to rember, she just shrug and said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't rember a thing. Nothing?" I was shocked, she was lucky, this was all she could rember so she didn't have much to be sorry about. In a way it would be a good thing, but never knowing who you _were_ wouldn't be any better.

"No. I awoke not knowing anything. Of course I soon found out. It doesn't matter to me, I'm happy." She seemed so happy, she didn't know what she was missing in this new life.

"Oh. That doesn't bother you at all? Not knowing if you had a family? Or a life?" I was so curious, it was hard to keep my mouth shut.

"I know I had a family, I jsut don't know who they are. I'm sure I'll have a family with the people we're following and with you." She smiled. She leaned in to kiss me, I leaned into to. It wasn't a long kiss, just kinda short and romantic. She burst out into laughter, and I wondered how bad of a kisser I was.

"I think you really funny, you know?" She said.

"Why?" What had I done that was so funny.

"Your kiss, it gave me a vision. And it was funny, you and Emmett are going to be good friends, trust me!" She said. I wondered what she had seen, she made me so curious around her. It was the first sight of love for me. She gave me another hug, and just kinda curled up and stared at the stars.

"Have you ever thought about the stars, I mean really looked at them. They're like us, unseen in the day, though their always there, then at night the shine soo bight!" She said, just laying there. I looked up into the stars, I never really thought of us that way. She seemed to make a brighter side to everything. She could've made a rainy day seem to be a party.

"Your right," I said, "they are like us. You are the brighter side of this life you know?"

"Thanks. You so sweet. And even though you've been through rough times, it'll work out, just wait." She layed there hours on end. Waiting for dawn to arrive, then as the others left we would follow a few miles behind. Alice was quite sure of this plan. And as long as she believed it, there was no reason to bet against her. I mean who would bet against a phsychic. And so I wait.


	3. Family and Friends

By JasperHaleXOXO

I don't own ANYTHING. Though I wish I did.

Please R&R

JPOV

And so we were off again. We were now in Vancouver, Canada, which would be our second to last stop. We were in the woods...again. Alice dancing off in front of me. We heard a noise come from behind us, a low growl. Too low for a bear.

"AHHHH!!!" Alice screamed as a man jumped from the trees.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effraie." The man said in french. I did not understand a word he said. Alice spoke "He said 'Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.' I learned alot of things while searching for you. Here I'll ask him if he speaks english. Avez-vous parler anglais?" I was entirly shocked how they could talk to each other in french.

"Yes. I'm Marc. You are on my domaine." Said the french speaking canadian vampire. I tugged on Alice's sleeve to ask her something, "Do you think they came by here or did they take a new route?"

"No, I would've seen that. They must have!" Alice said. "excusez-moi! Are you looking for the Cullens? They are heading towards Washington. Let me help you, do you need a place to stay the night, no worry, I know what you are. Come my coven will not mind you staying tonight." Marc lead us to a small camp where two women and a man were. Alice and I put up our tent again and looked over our mapping plans, before getting introduced.

"Alice, Jasper. Meet my mate, Helen, our friend and his mate, Louy and Christiane. Helen, Louy, Christiane, rencontrer Alice and Jasper." Marc gave us some clean clothes and told us to stay as long as we liked. Alice and I hunted most of the night, feeding on moose and buffalo. We than settled down with the Canadians and told them of our long journey.

"Êtes-vous de autour d'ici?" Christiane asked, Marc said he would translate for us, "Are you from around here?"

"No, I'm from Texas." I said.

"I don't know where I'm from." Alice smiled, Marc nodded and turned to his wife and friends and said "Il est du Texas et elle ne sait pas." We talked the whole night. While waiting for the next sign that the others were moving. We didn't want them to know we were following them, that wouldn't be the best place to start. Then Marc showed us a short-cut to Seatle so we could get there before the others did. We could catch them there and ask to join them. We walked slowly through the woods to watch the other vampire coven, family, thing. They were talking about their plans when they get to Washington.

"I believe once we get there we should go straight to Forks." Carlisle said.

"Okay, but can we take a stop in Seatle. I could use a fashion update." Rosalie said, leaning to kiss Emmett. Alice grabbed me and pulled us away. She pulled us up into the tree tops.

"What was that about?!" I asked

"Edward noticed us. He could sense our thoughts. I had to get us out before we got caught. Sorry, Jazzie." I forgave her by kissing her on her forehead. We watched the family of vampires from the tops of the trees. They continued to talk.

"Shhhh. Someones here." Edward said looking around. Alice looked worried. She ran towards a dear and killed it, bringing it into the tree.

"Edward, you know the French canadian people are near." Rosalie said dryly.

"No, someone else. Someone who knows us, but we don't know them." Edward looked puzzled and stared around looking for us.

"I think we should offer them this dear." Alice said. I lookedat her confussed, why would she want to give us away.

"If we come out of hiding it'll show we have nothing to hide. An offer of friendship." Alice jumped from the tree and fingered for me to come on. I wasn't sure of this plan, it seemed dangerous.

"Fine." I came down and we walked out. The vampires immediatly went into a deffensive crouch.

"Hiya. We brought you a snack. I'm Alice, this is my mate-" She lookedat me for my consent, I smiled, I liked the way that sounded, "Jasper. Ummm, we're wanting to join you on your trip to Forks. May we?" She smiled. Rosalie stood up and crossed her arms.

"No way! We have enough people here, plus you-" She was cut in by Esme.

"Rosalie, Jasper could pass as your brother, you look alike and are about the same height. Plus anyone who needs a place to belong is fine with me. Carlisle?" She turned to face the other man.

"Esme's right. There's always room for more." Carlisle said.

"But how did you know who we are, what we are, and how did you know where we were?" Edward said, accusingly.

"Alice is a phychic. She saw you guys heading for Forks and we followed up to meet you. We saw you guys in the buffalo field." I stated. Edward didn't seem to thrilled.

"You were following us?" Rosalie practically screamed.

"Yes, we were trying to find you to ask you about you family. We don't have anywhere else to go, and we don't want to be monsters, we want to live with humans." Alice said.

"Well, I think it'll be good. Edward, Emmett, this is your new sister, Alice. And Rosalie your twin brother Jasper." Esme said, Rosalie's mouth dropped open, Alice ran and gave her new brothers a hug.

"Woah! Lil sis, so your name is Alice, do you see a good future for us or a bad one?" Emmett asked.

"A good one. A really good one. Don't worry Edward you'll find love one day too. You won't like it at first but you'll love it later. And Rosalie, I have some skill in dress making so, no stop in Seattle will be nessary. I make alot of clothes, most of the clothes I had were made." Alice looked, Rosalie just walked off to her tent.

"So Alice and Jasper, how long have you been looking for us?" Carlisle asked.

"Almost a century. But Jasper and I have only been together searching for a few days." Alice said.

"And your already together?" Esme asked.

"She's a phychic. She makes the future come fast." Emmett joked.

"Thanks for the dear." Esme said, looking at the dead dear by the tent.

"I thought it would make a nice peace offering!" Alice smiled.

"I think we're going to be great friends. Edward, I can't wait for us to start school. It'd been years since I was in school." Alice said.

"We're going to school?!" Rosalie said.

"Of course, we went to school in other places. And Edward's gotta go to school...for uhh..reasons." Alice smiled a long smile. One saying she knew something and was going to make us all wait and see. What ever it might be we would handle as a family.

"Bet you Ten bucks we'll get to school and nobody will know we're not related." Emmett said to me, a bet, sounded fun.

"Your on!" I said. Alice pulled some material from her backpack and showed Rosalie the deisgns she had planed. Edward began writting down some musical notes for his compossition, and Esme and Carlisle talked about houses and how they would all start their new life. And we waited for the next day when we would go to Forks and get a house and register for school. Maybe go to Seattle for fun.


End file.
